User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
Hi, welcome to Redwall Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Martin2/Wars 3: The Wars Revolution/Bluestripe the Wild-20090804182345 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Starfire (Talk) 10:48, 6 August 2009 i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-interesti-i-i-i-ing...so RP now or tonight?Silverfalcon Pikehawk 16:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) RP AlrightySilverfalcon Pikehawk 16:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Haha, it's OK. Yeah, maybe tomorrow. I'll be here, my friend is jealous of me because I only have about and hour to and hour and a half of school a day nowSilverfalcon Pikehawk 14:21, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, maybeSilverfalcon Pikehawk 00:04, May 16, 2011 (UTC) We have a little trouble maker coming on RWW Chat, you might want to come on sometime and speak to them about their behavior, its a user we have delt with before in the past. By the way its Mewt, who's using a new account known as Vulpex Slashblade. Nikolai Banks (talk) 19:49, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Since I am no longer wanted on chat, I won't bother, if you want to reach me, there is HR, Facebook Deviant Art and Skype, I believe you got my Skype contact from Wildy, if so, please add me soon as possible, I like to talk to you, even if you don't feel like speaking to a liar like myself, and think Lath is right and I am wrong, >.> Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:07, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Well you weren't there to see what happened, but I won't bother telling my side of the story, since like cake, it be a lie, thanks anyway, but I screwed up too much on Wiki Chat this time, and I am too humiliated to show myself on a wiki chat that possibly everyone now despises me, me and Lath are practically no longer friends due to the entire issues that accured, and to be honest, I have the clue how to fix this, I tried everything, heh, some friend and Christian I turned out to be. >.> sighs, I'm sorry things keep on turning out this way, sometimes I wish I was never born, that these problems would not happen so often. Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:40, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I am on this Wiki's Wiki chat if you need me. Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:59, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Ok, well I think I come back to RWW, but I be real quite though. I mostly talk to you and Wildy. Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:15, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Care to? Care to join a Skype Redwall Book Club group? It be you, me and Wildy, with me stepping in for leadership taking over Shield's current group which she abandoned due to her busy shceduel, what we do is every Wednesday and Saturday, those who have Redwall books, read the books and take turns acting out some of the characters, which is kinda fun, then we do a few chapters from my KJV Bible from whichever book I am currently reading, ATM I am on the 5th book of Moses, I normally read the Bible before or after the Redwall books, depending what the group says we do first, so, what do you say? Nikolai Banks (talk) 02:22, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Well you are definatlly included in the group :) I can get Wildy to add you to the group when I make it :) BTW, hope we can chat more often, it been a long time :3 Nikolai Banks (talk) 02:29, May 26, 2014 (UTC)